gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Forest
|image = gravity falls forest.jpg |type = Natural formation |owner = |employees = |address = |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |times = 17 }} The is a large area surrounding most of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It is crawling with mystical entities, including a variety of supernatural and paranormal creatures, objects, etc. History Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," Stan Pines told the employees of the Mystery Shack to go and put up signs in the forest to advertise the Shack. After a brief discussion, Dipper was elected as the one to put them up, and begrudgingly ventured into the forest to do so. In the forest, while Dipper was nailing up the signs, he discovered that one of the trees made a metallic ringing sound as the nail was hammered in. He then discovered a secret panel in the fake tree, which uncovered a strange box with two switches on it, one of which revealed the hiding place of Journal 3. Later on, the Gnomes, who were disguising themselves as a teenage boy named Norman, brought Mabel Pines there to attempt to force her to marry them and become their gnome queen. Dipper used the Mystery Cart to save Mabel, and they fled the forest to fight the gnomes at the Mystery Shack. The Gravity Falls Forest is also where Dipper first encountered the Manotaurs in "Dipper vs. Manliness." The forest has a cluster of volcanic rocks which serve as natural hot springs. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the forest appears on Blendin Blandin's camouflage suit. Part of the forest contains height-altering crystals, as shown in "Little Dipper." These crystals have caused legends of tiny buffalo and giant squirrels, and has created miniature deer, gigantic butterflies, a small puma, and giant caterpillars. Dipper takes one of the crystals and uses it to make the crystal flashlight. In "Boss Mabel," Dipper captures a Gremloblin in an unknown area of the forest to bring into the exhibit of the Mystery Shack, to show something that wasn't one of Stan's hoaxes. Ironically, everybody else thought it wasn't real. Season 2 In "Into the Bunker," Wendy finds a branch lever leading to the bunker, and at the end of the episode, Dipper admits his feelings to a Shape Shifter who pretended to be a drowned Wendy. The actual Wendy overhears, and they later talk things over on a log outside the bunker. In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," it is revealed that somewhere deep within the forest are mushrooms called percepshrooms, which improve the user's brain power when mashed up and applied to the forehead overnight. In "Not What He Seems," Mabel and Dipper are being driven through the forest by Agent Trigger when they crash the car and make their way back to the Mystery Shack. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Mabel runs off into the forest as a result of hearing Dipper's life plans with Ford. Known residents S1e1 gnomes mushrooms.png|Gnomes S1e6 I'm chutzpar.jpg|Chutzpar S1e6 leaderaur.png|Leaderaur S1e6 manotaurs.png|Manotaurs S1e11 termites jar open.png|Cursed Egyptian super termites S1e1 3 book floating eyeballs.png|Floating Eyeballs Game fright night giant spiders.PNG|Giant spiders Game fright night skull bat close up.png|Flying skulls S1E13 Gremloblin Angry.png|Gremloblin Short6 The Hide Behind tree.png|Hide Behind Short17 octavia.png|Octavia Made me realize bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Postcard promo Dipper.jpg|Thing 26 Leprecorn.jpg|Leprecorn S2e13 griffin.jpg|Griffin Sightings Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Shorts places Category:Recurring places Category:Gravity Falls Municiple Properties Category:Nature